


Because the General Veers...

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Tumlr prompts, Asks and ideas [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based on joke, Before Hoth, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Veers still keep their house in Corellia, a drabble really, even after Max gets tranferred to the Death Squadron, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Nothing much than a really short interaction between Max and his daughter Sari!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [th3rm0pyl43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/gifts).



**3 Bby, Corellia**

 

The little girl tiptoed to the place where her father sat, distracted by the holopad in his hands.

 

 Her mother had seen her approaching silently,but she only leaned on the door, waiting for her daughter’s next move…

   

She came closer to her father, trying to hold a giggle. She stretched her small hands and covered her father’s eyes.

 

 “I know it’s you, Sari…” Her father said amusedly.

 

 “How did you knew it was me?” The little girl asked, slightly annoyed.

 

 “Your height honey! Your mama’s taller than that, and Lani would have to stretch a bit further for that…’’ He informed her as he gently removed his daughter’s hands from his eyes and pulled her towards his lap. ‘’Finished your homework yet?”

 

 ‘’Uhn-uh…it’s all done!’’ She added smiling. ‘’Dad…do you wanna hear a joke I learned at school today?”

 

 ‘’ Alright, let’s hear it…’’

 

 ‘’Why do TIE fighters scream?”

 

 ‘’ Why?” He asked, amused holding his daughter closer until she rested her head on his chest.

 

 ‘’So you know the Empire is keeping an Ion you….’’

 

 ‘’An eye..Oh…an Ion…very clever.’’ He chuckled at her.

 

 ‘’I got another one!’’

 

   ‘’ Ok…shoot…’’

 

 ‘’Why can’t the AT-AT’s walk in straight lines?” Sari asked, giggling.

 

 Max frowned at his daughter.

 

 ‘’The AT-AT’s…?’’

   

 ‘’Do you know or not, daddy?’’

   

‘’No…I don’t…’’

   

‘’ Because the General Veers!’’ Sari gave her father the answer with a huge smile or her face.

   

Leaning against the wall, Mia Veers had to stifle a laughter,r as her husband turned his head on her direction, squinting at his wife.

   

 ‘’Very funny…so the General Veers uhn? I guess it’s payback time…’’ he told his daughter, as he proceeded to tickle her, while she laughed and squirmed to escape her father.

 

 


End file.
